1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal transmitter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a signal transmitter with adjustable signal power and a signal power adjusting method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology, various electronic products are widely applied in daily life such that people nowadays enjoy more convenient livings. A low-power bluetooth transmitter transmits low-power bluetooth signals such that when a mobile device receives the abovementioned bluetooth signals, the mobile device can execute corresponding functions (e.g., receiving product introducing messages, advertisement messages or guiding messages).
The advantages of low-power bluetooth transmitters include compact size, easy installation, low-power consumption and high mobility. However, most of conventional low-power bluetooth transmitters emit signals in all directions, and the emission power cannot be adjusted. Therefore, it is not possible to control the direction and the power of the emitted bluetooth signal. Consequently, it is not convenient to utilize and plan the locations for placing the signal transmitters. Moreover if there are overlapping parts between the covering areas of the bluetooth signals emitted by neighboring low-power bluetooth transmitters, there will be mutual interface between the signals. Also, the mobile device may receive two or more than two bluetooth signals simultaneously such that the mobile device is not able to determine which bluetooth signal it shall utilize. Consequently, the mobile device may not able to execute corresponding functions under some business applications.